Disparaître
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Il m'a demandé d'écrire une lettre pour ma mère. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Elle va être dans tous ses états quand elle allumera la radio ou la télévision ce matin. Quelle plaie… Comment résumer les trois derniers mois de ma vie et lui dire adieu en une seule lettre… ?" /! AU, Yaoi Ace x Luffy [OOC] /! -SongFic-


**Oya, oya tout le monde !**

**Je sors des sentiers battus avec un Ace x Luffy... j'ai mis OOC (comme d'hab' XD), mais j'espère que ça ne vous freinera pas dans votre lecture... je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment OOC en fait, je vous laisse juges :)**

**Quand j'écoute des musiques au goût douteux tout en pensant à One Piece, ça donne un One-Shot un peu spécial sur _"Criminal"_ de Britney Spears, que je vous invite à écouter sans préjugés sur la blonde écervelée que nous avons tous connus sur _"Baby One more time"..._**

**U****ne pointe de _lemon_, des souvenirs à la pelle... un scénario totalement improbable, mais bon, c'est une des devises de l'illustre Oscar Wilde... alors pourquoi pas.**

_**Enjoy it**** !**_

* * *

.

.

.

On disparaît.

Ace m'emmène avec lui, et on a deux heures pour quitter le pays avant de se faire coffrer.

Il m'a demandé d'écrire une lettre pour ma mère. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Elle va être dans tous ses états quand elle allumera la radio ou la télévision ce matin.

Quelle plaie…

Je m'en veux un peu de lui faire subir tout ça, mais… j'aime trop Ace pour envisager ma vie sans lui.

Je baisse les yeux sur la feuille blanche posée devant moi sur le lit, et relève la tête pour contempler la paroi de verre de la douche, en face de moi.

Comment résumer les trois derniers mois de ma vie et lui dire adieu en une seule lettre… ?

.

.

_**« He is a hustler, he's no good at all »**_

Ace est un voleur. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré, sur les marches de la banque qu'il dévalait en courant, cagoulé et vêtu de noir.

Il riait et il avait un gros sac en toile dans une main – c'était à se demander comment il faisait pour le porter avec une telle légèreté – et une arme dans l'autre.

Moi, je revenais du lycée en voiture et j'étais coincé en face du bâtiment à cause du barrage de police.

Je songeais que j'allais être en retard pour le dîner, que la dissertation allait me prendre un temps fou et que Nami allait m'égorger si j'arrivais à la bourre pour les épreuves du matin.

.

_**«He is a loser, he's a bum-bum-bum-bum »**_

Le type a traversé la rue en mettant tout le monde en joue avant de se diriger vers la seule voiture encore capable de s'extraire de ce pétrin : la mienne.

Il est monté et m'a ordonné de démarrer en me collant son arme dans les côtes ; je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai obéi, alors que j'aurais pu dire non et agir comme tout bon citoyen l'aurait fait.

À croire que je n'attendais que ça : que ma vie soit chamboulée du tout au tout.

.

_**« He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable »**_

On a roulé longtemps ; il m'a dit avec une voix très douce de me tenir tranquille, que tout se passerait bien si je faisais ce qu'il me disait.

Sa voix était chaude et sensuelle. Persuasive.

Il a joué avec l'autoradio, a posé ses pieds sur le tableau de bord, sans hésitation et parfaitement à l'aise. Sûr de lui. Absolument pas gêné par l'incongruité de la situation.

Il m'a demandé de le déposer au coin de la rue, est sorti souplement de la voiture avec un sourire en guise de remerciement, et m'a fait un clin d'œil avant de partir en courant.

.

_**« He's is a sucker with a gun-gun-gun-gun »**_

J'étais abasourdi. Mon instinct me disait que je passais à côté de quelque chose.

Je suis sorti de la voiture sans réfléchir et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais venir avec lui. Là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Il a eu l'air carrément surpris et à mon avis, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut surprendre un type comme ça. Il a hésité. Longtemps… au moins trente secondes. C'est très long, trente secondes. Tout en se grattant la nuque avec le canon de son pistolet.

J'ai trouvé ça tellement sexy…

.

_**« I know you told me I should stay away »**_

Il m'a dit de me dépêcher et je l'ai suivi pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des kilomètres (et il s'est avéré que je ne me trompais pas) ; il tournait en rond, brouillait les pistes, entrait et sortait des immeubles au hasard, semblant n'avoir aucun but prévis.

Il m'expliquera plus tard qu'il faisait ça pour embrouiller les chiens que les flics utilisaient.

Finalement, on est arrivés sur les quais désaffectés du port où les bateaux n'arrivent plus depuis des décennies.

Personne ne va jamais là-bas, ça craint trop. J'ai pensé qu'il allait me tuer, en fait, et jeter mon corps dans les eaux pourries.

Il m'a emmené vers les containers rouillés et a déverrouillé un cadenas.

.

_**« I know you said he's just a dog astray-ay »**_

Tout est aménagé à l'intérieur ; il a fusionné deux containers et il a une mini-cuisine, des étagères bourrés de livres et un lit. Tout est dans la même pièce, la douche avec. C'est juste séparé par une plaque en verre mais à part ça, rien. Le dénuement complet.

Ça change tellement de la vie bourgeoise où mes parents m'ont élevé comme un petit prince…

"Bienvenu chez moi. C'est quoi ton nom… ?"

Je lui ai murmuré que je m'appelle Luffy. Il s'est incliné poliment et m'a dit s'appeler Ace, avant d'ôter sa cagoule.

Je suis resté sans voix. Il était tellement beau… il a passé une main dans ses cheveux un peu longs et m'a offert un sourire ravageur. Ses yeux noirs étaient brillants, espiègles et malicieux.

Il a retiré sa combinaison noire et son tee-shirt. Il est terriblement musclé, et sa peau est bardée de tatouages en tout genre.

.

_**« He is a rebel with a tainted heart »**_

La porte du container s'ouvre et Ace la referme derrière lui. Il me sourit, me demande si toutes mes affaires sont prêtes.

Bien sûr que oui… je désigne mon sac à dos rempli de notre dernier butin. Il y en a pour trente mille dollars en tout.

.

_**« And even I know this ain't smart »**_

Il sourit plus largement et se déshabille avant de passer sous la douche. Il a bricolé le système lui-même et l'eau crache toujours un peu d'eau froide avant de chauffer. Il frissonne et j'ai du mal à détacher mon regard de l'eau qui coule sur ses tatouages.

J'en étais où, déjà… ? ah, oui…

.

_**« But, mama, I'm in love with a criminal »**_

Ace m'a demandé si je voulais manger quelque chose ; mon ventre a gargouillé et il a ri en me lançant un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat, en me promettant d'avoir un meilleur repas dans quelques heures.

Volé aussi, je suppose, mais je ne relève pas.

Et puis, avec la décision spontanément irréfléchie que je viens de prendre, je serais mal venu de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

.

_**« And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical »**_

Tout un mur est occupé par des petits casiers, comme ceux des collèges. Ils sont remplis de billets, de bijoux, d'armes, de passeport et d'un tas de bric-à-brac.

J'ai tremblé un peu en prenant un des revolvers dans ma main.

Il y avait encore du sang sur le canon.

.

_**« Mamma, please don't cry, I will be all right »**_

"Fais attention avec ça…"

J'ai sursauté quand j'ai senti ses mains sur mes hanches ; sa bouche s'est posée dans mon cou et j'ai gémi de plaisir en sentant son érection contre mes fesses.

C'était dingue. Deux heures auparavant, j'étais un simple lycéen avec mes préoccupations du devoir du lendemain, et maintenant j'étais dans un container, en train de me faire ouvertement draguer par un braqueur de banque assassin et foutrement attirant.

.

_**« All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy »**_

Ses mains sont venues prendre le revolver et l'ont reposé pendant qu'il me chuchotait qu'on verrait plus tard pour les cours de tir sur cible mouvante.

Je me suis tourné vers lui et je l'ai embrassé comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je voulais respirer le même air que lui, dévorer sa peau et me sentir vivant.

.

_**« He is a villain by the devil's law »**_

Il m'a emmené au fond du container et m'a plaqué dans son lit avant de se mettre à genoux entre ses jambes. Sûr de lui, comme toujours.

Il a défait ma chemise et ma ceinture, avant de tirer sur son jean et d'envoyer voler mes chaussures et mes chaussettes dans un coin. Me laissant presque totalement nu devant lui. La vision dût lui plaire ; il s'est lentement léché la lèvre supérieure et a laissé un sourire espiègle étirer ses lèvres.

J'étais brûlant de désir à un point que c'en était douloureux.

.

_**« He is a killer just for fun-fun-fun-fun »**_

Il était brusque et empressé, et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là c'était tout ce qu'il voulait – me culbuter, jouir et passer à autre chose.

Il m'a avoué plus tard qu'il pensait que j'étais vierge. Cette blague… la tête qu'il a tirée quand je l'ai poussé sur le côté pour m'asseoir sur lui… !

Impayable.

Ace s'est laissé faire. Et vu l'état de son pantalon, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

.

_**« That man's a snitch, he's unpredictable »**_

Je l'ai déshabillé à mon tour. Tout son corps n'était que perfection. Musclé juste comme fallait, où il fallait. Sa peau était douce mais jalonnée de cicatrices, allant de la simple entaille aux crépitements ronds et désordonnés laissés par des impacts de chevrotine.

Je les ai toutes retracées du bout de ma langue. Il a soupiré de plaisir et frotté ses hanches entre mes cuisses.

Très explicite.

.

_**« He's got no conscious, he got none-none-none-none »**_

Ace se douche toujours ; la mousse coule sur sa peau bronzée et j'aimerais être comme l'eau, libre d'aller partout et d'explorer chaque parcelle de son corps nu. Ça y est, j'ai une érection.

Vraiment pas le moment.

Je souris en secouant la tête… je suis irrécupérable.

.

_**« I know... »**_

Il se frotte les cheveux et j'ai envie d'y mettre mes mains. C'est viscéral.

On ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sauter dessus dès qu'on se voit.

.

_**« Should've let go, but no »**_

On a fait l'amour dans tous les coins possibles du container, ce jour-là. Ace avait des choses prévues pour le lendemain, mais on a pas pu se lever. Trop crevés. J'avais les reins en miettes – j'ai bien cru qu'il m'avait cassé le dos en me prenant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine – et tout mon corps était perclus de courbatures, d'hématomes et de griffures.

Ace aussi avait l'air malin, avec les longues lacérations sur son torse, ses épaules et son dos. Je ne parle même pas de la marque de mes dents sur sa clavicule - est-ce que c'est de ma faute s'il sent si bon...? une odeur braisée, comme les flammes.

On a ri comme des idiots.

Ace était allongé sur le dos, nu, au milieu du lit ; je suis venu m'étendre sur lui et ses bras forts et musclés se sont refermés sur moi.

J'étais bien.

.

_**« 'Cause... »**_

Mon téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner. Ma classe passait le baccalauréat blanc et j'étais aux abonnés absents. Je m'en foutais.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait. Rien d'autre qu'Ace, ses baisers et le froid du canon qu'il s'amusait à promener sur ma peau.

J'adore quand il fait ça. C'est excitant.

Je dois être carrément fêlé.

Mes réactions l'amusent… mes frissons, mes geignements. Ma façon de cambrer les reins quand le canon caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses… mes soupirs quand il trace un cercle autour de mon nombril avant de le remplacer par sa langue chaude et mouillée.

.

_**« He's a rebel with a tained heart »**_

Ace se rince et coupe l'arrivée d'eau ; il sort complètement nu et je le reluque sans me gêner, pendant qu'il attrape une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux longs qui dégouttent sur son menton et sa nuque. Il sent mon regard sur lui et me jette un coup d'œil plein de provocation. Hhhnn.

« Sois patient. Dans trois heures, on est à Mexico. »

Dans le langage d'Ace, ça signifie que mes fesses vont méchamment prendre cher une fois qu'on sera arrivés là-bas.

Ça me plait.

Je laisse un sourire étirer mes lèvres.

Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, je dois me dépêcher de finir ma lettre.

Ma mère ne comprendra pas ; lui dire que j'étais homosexuel avait déjà relevé du parcours du combattant… elle avait déjà tracé toute ma vie : avocat comme feu mon père, une femme proprette et des enfants polis et élevés dans la même prison dorée que moi.

Alors lui dire qu'en plus de perdre ses précieux petits héritiers, elle va perdre le seul enfant qu'elle a jamais pu avoir…

Mais pour une fois dans ma vie, je serai égoïste. J'ai un rêve, un seul, et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout.

Peu importe le prix.

.

_**« And even I know this ain't smart »**_

Ace m'a appris comment braquer des banques. Il est vraiment doué pour ça, il fait des plans complètement dingues qui réussissent presque à tous les coups. Et quand il échoue, il est très bon pour improviser.

Il tue sans se soucier des cibles que ses balles atteignent, il ne fait pas dans le détail et n'a pas le temps de s'embarrasser de ce genre de préoccupations.

Et je n'arrive même pas à le détester pour ça.

Il pourrait être le pire monstre que la Terre ait porté, je m'en foutrais quand même.

Et même quand on se dispute, quand je lui hurle dessus lorsqu'il abat un vigile ou un flic, il trouve toujours un moyen de me calmer. Que ce soit avec des baisers, des caresses ou une réconciliation torride sur l'oreiller.

.

_**« And he's got my name »**_

Il est revenu avec un nouveau tatouage le mois dernier. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer, mais ça m'a juste liquéfié comme une guimauve. Tsss.

Hallucinant.

Un « Luffy » calligraphié et alambiqué à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras.

.

_**« Tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm »**_

Je lui ai dit que c'était totalement stupide et ostentatoire. Il m'a répondu que j'étais l'homme de sa vie et que même si je m'en allais, il ne cesserait jamais de m'aimer. Que c'était une manière comme une autre de ne pas oublier que quelqu'un sur Terre l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il était, bon ou mauvais, pécheur et assassin.

J'ai voulu argumenter, mais il m'a coupé la parole en me disant que son seul but, c'était de me voir heureux. Peu importe la façon d'y parvenir. Et voir mon prénom à chaque instant gravé dans sa peau serait son unique leitmotiv.

"Tu m'as dit une fois que tu avais besoin de moi. Il n'y a que pour toi que je vis... tu le comprends, ça...? je ne veux voir que des sourires de bonheur sur ton visage. Rien d'autre."

Ace disait rarement ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Sentimentalement parlant. L'entendre me dire ces mots... ça donnait tout son sens à l'inscription dans son bras.

.

_**« So I guess it's okay, he's with me »**_

Notre dernier braquage a pris une tournure qu'Ace ne pouvait pas prévoir, cette fois-ci. On avait un mouchard aux basques… toutes les banques étaient en alerte et la sécurité avait été renforcée de partout. La petite puce glissée dans ma poche par un vigile échappait totalement à notre regard.

Ace s'en est débarrassé quand il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose clochait – pas d'agents aux trousses – mais les flics se sont vite mis à rôder dans le coin. Le périmètre n'est pas si grand à fouiller… ils ne vont pas tarder à se pointer.

.

_**« And I hear people talk »**_

Ace s'habille et enfile jean et tee-shirt, avec un holster d'épaules. Chaque pli de vêtement devient une cachette potentielle pour une arme, peu importe laquelle. Je le regarde faire, fasciné par son habileté et son assurance.

Quelque part, dans un autre monde, une autre vie, il aurait pu être le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Mais pas maintenant.  
Non, aujourd'hui... il est mon amant libre et imprévisible, comme les flammes.

"Tu as fini… ?"

"Presque."

Il vient, passe une main tendre dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse passionnément.

J'ai envie de lui, mais ça va devoir attendre.

Je regarde ses taches de rousseur et je souris ; ça lui donne l'air tellement doux et canaille à la fois… je l'embrasse à mon tour et je reporte mon attention sur la lettre pour ma mère.

.

_**« Trying to make remarks, »**_

Je dis au revoir à tout pour de bon, cette fois-ci. J'abandonne chacun des moments qui ont composé ma vie pour aller en créer d'autres.

Il ne me reste déjà plus que des souvenirs… c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

On ne pourra plus revenir.

Jamais.

De toute façon, le mandat est clair : morts ou vifs. Dès qu'un flic nous aura dans le viseur, on sera morts.

Ça ne me dérange pas de mourir. Tant que c'est avec lui... sans regrets, donc. Mais bon… vivre, c'est quand même beaucoup mieux.

.

_**« Keep us apart »**_

J'entends des sirènes, au loin. Je griffonne le reste de la lettre et je la fourre dans la poche de mon jean. J'aurai tout mon temps pour la poster plus tard.

J'enfile mon cuir, je ferme mes bottes et je passe mon sac à dos. Il est lourd de billets et de munitions.

Ace m'entraîne hors du container auquel je fais mes adieux – ça me touche, même un peu : notre première fois. Le début de notre vie. Nos rires et nos disputes – avant de monter derrière lui et d'enfourcher la moto.

Le moteur rugit et déjà, les gyrophares bleus et rouges clignotent dans la nuit, à l'autre bout du quai.

Je noue mes bras autour de lui et Ace accélère à toute allure pour sortir du quai ; le container est pris d'assaut par les forces de l'ordre quelques minutes plus tard, et le bruit des balles qui percent les parois en tôle résonne jusqu'à nous.

.

_**« But I don't even hear »**_

On roule vite, le vent est glacial mais je me cramponne à Ace. La frontière est à quarante minutes. Quarante petites minutes de la vie ou de la mort.

Je suis détaché de tout ça. Comme d'habitude, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'Ace dans ma tête.

Je suis dérangé… ça ne fait rien. Il est aussi givré que moi.

Il me demande si tout va bien.

Mon silence l'inquiète… je suis du genre bavard. Alors, quand je ne parle pas… il est nerveux. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas.

Je lui réponds que tout va bien ; je n'ai même pas à mentir. Je vais bien, vraiment. Puisque je suis avec lui.

.

_**« I don't care... »**_

Mexico. Enfin.

Je pensais être épuisé après deux heures dans le froid et le vent, mais c'est une toute autre humeur qui se réveille quand Ace retire ses vêtements dans notre chambre d'hôtel.

Mexico. C'est chaud, animé, et bondé. La musique est forte, les rires et les conversations aussi.

Il va falloir que je me mette à l'espagnol avant d'être complètement largué. Mais ce n'est pas ma préoccupation du moment.

Mexico. Plein d'une vie qui ne demande qu'à être embrassée.

Pour l'instant, c'est autre chose que j'embrasse.

Ace me prend comme il l'a toujours fait : avec passion et une certaine brusquerie. Mon corps est secoué d'avant en arrière au rythme de son déhanché, dans les draps trempés de notre sueur, et j'encaisse ses coups de reins comme je peux – en me cramponnant à lui de toutes mes forces.

J'ai l'impression que je n'en aurai jamais assez. Que je ne serai jamais rassasié de ses baisers, de la caresse de ses mains sur mon corps, de sa langue sur ma peau.

Je le sens sourire dans mon cou quand je cris de plaisir en lui égratignant le dos ; il est fier de lui, ce crétin. Il tempère ses allers et retours pour un rythme plus lent, langoureux et profond. Celui que je préfère.

Nos peaux se caressent et nos courbes s'épousent à la perfection ; on se complète, comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Je lève les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre et Ace danse avec moi, dans la chaleur moite de la nuit mexicaine.

On s'embrasse à perdre haleine tant le besoin de l'autre est dévorant.

Ace plaque mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, laisse glisser ses grandes mains le long de mes avant-bras, sur mes poignets, avant d'entrelacer nos doigts ; il me murmure qu'il m'aime dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je souris, me mords la lèvre et je ferme les yeux.

Dieu que j'aime cet homme.

.

_**« Mama, I'm in love with a criminal and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical… **_

_**Mama please don't cry, I will be all right, all reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy… »**_

_._

_._

Adieu, Maman.


End file.
